Eres para mí
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ellas toman un descanso luego de tanto estudiar.Ellos, hambrientos, mandan a Peter a por comida, cuando las ven. e idean el plan que les costará su soltería para siempre.One shot.LxJ, Rx?,Sx?..Dejen criticas!


_Hola!  
Cómo les lee?Espero q muy bien!Akí les dejo este one shot._

Les aclaro que no me gusta como canta Julieta Venegas..pero esta

letra en particular no carece de sentido como las demas. Aunque si es muy repetitiva, como las de esta cantante.

Ella canta mal, pero que será que tienen sus canciones q son pagadizas y todos las terminan cantando?

_**Bueno, esta cancion sí que me gustó.**_

_**Espero q les guste a ustdes ahora, los dejo**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Lali**_

Eres para mí 

Estában en plena época de exámenes.Los EXTASIS se les venían encima a una semana.

Y ellas habían estudiado todo.Y ellos también.

Necesitaban relajarse para seguir estudiando.Sólo un recreito.

Penélope, castaña de ojos ámbar, se desperezó lanzando un ligero bostezo de cansancio y se puso de pie.

-Vamos al haya junto al lago?

Cloey, una morena de ojos azules, la miró fulminante-Tú quieres ver a Black, cierto?

La chica frunció los labios, ofendida-Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?-preguntó con dramatismo

-Heriste tu ego-comentó una pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, que leía un libro sobre su regazo

-No se te escapa una, amiga..Cómo puedes estar leyendo y oír charlas ajenas a la vez?

Lily levantó la vista y sonrió socarrona-Experiencia.

-Después acúsanos de metiches y de oír detrás de las paredes-dijo Cloey parándose-Se me hace que vamos a los jardines interiores..no tengo ganas de verle la cara a los merotontos.

Lily no se había percatado de que las chicas la miraban esperando y tras varios minutos de ver por sobre el borde del libro los pies de las chicas, preguntó distraida-Qué hacen?

-Lily..está bien que estudies pero como que ya te pasas!No tienes un tope.-le reclamó Penélope y Lily suspiró resignada.

-Un recreo no me viene mal..pero media hora nada más

Las otras asintieron y la pelirroja las siguió hasta uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, con algunas bancas y un aljibe antiguo al medio.

Cloey se sentó en la pared de piedra, abrió los brazos y respiró aire fresco que movía un flequillo negro brillante-Libertad!

Las otras entornaron los ojos divertidas.

Lily se sentó en la banca y se recostó bajo la rama de un gran abeto.

-El sabor del descanso-dijo Penélope a su lado, aspirando y largando el aire.

-Chicas..suenan muy exageradas-observó Lily, aunque sí que había estudiado demasiado.

-De las siete de la mañana hasta hace ratito, Lily Evans..te parece poco ocho horas seguidas de estudio..?-preguntó incrédula Cloey.

Lily no le dio importancia y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento de recreación.

Tras una galería de columnas de piedras y enredaderas, tres chicos mandaron a otro por algunas golosinas y chucherías para saciar su hambre.

-Espero que Peter les pida a los elfos esos pastelitos de limón que tanto me gustan-se relamió Sirius frotando las manos.

-Canuto..te corre un hilo de baba-señaló James sonriendo y el aludido se lo limpió avergonzado.

-Yo quiero chocolates, muchos deliciosos y dulces chocolates-exclamó ilusionado Remus, como un pequeño de cuatro años.

James iba a decir que quería él, cuando divisó a la lejanía tres chicas.

-Sirius..tú querías esos pastelitos de limón..suaves y que se te deshacen en la boca?-preguntó sonriendo malicioso.Su amigo asintió sonriendo-..Remus..y tú esos chocolates deliciosos y dulces?-Remus asintió pero miró curioso en la misma dirección que su amigo-Y yo..quiero uno de esos caramelos de frutilla, exquisitos y adictivos..-concluyó sonriendo como lobo hambriento-Pues hoy es nuestro día de suerte..

Sirius y Remus se miraron confundidos por la sarta de cosas que su amigo decía, pero al ubicar a las chicas más allá, entendieron lo que decía.

-Amo los pasteles de limón

-A mi me encantan los chocolates..

-Yo me hize adicto a los caramelos de frutilla..

-Pues vamos por ellos-repuso Sirius frotándose las manos de nuevo y poniendose de pie-Esperen..necesitamos una coartada!

-Exacto, un plan!

Remus se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensando y luego sonrió con orgullo-Esto es lo que haremos..

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Cloey terminó de deshojar la última flor de la enredadera y bufó aburrida.

-Nuestra vida es patética, se han dado cuenta?-Las otras dos la miraron con un deje de aburrimiento y monotonía-Nos la pasamos estudiando, no salimos a ningun lado salvo a Hogmeade fin de semana por medio..no aprovechamos las salidas nocturnas los Viernes y Sábados por la noche y no tenemos con quienes.

-Buen punto-dijo Penélope arremangandose la camisa del uniforme-Todos nos agradan y les agradamos a todos, pero no tenemos un millón de amigos.

-Pen..recuerda que la gente popular es tonta, linda-recordó Lily con sarcasmo-Cómo los merodeadores.

-Serán arrogantes y tontos, pero tienen amigos!

Lily abrió la boca para defender su punto de vista pero Remus apareció de la nada agitado como si hubiera corrido.

-Cloey..-llamó a la morena que lo miró sin interés alguno-...vengo por que McGonagall quiere vernos en su despacho, ahora.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida-No hize nada ahora..salvo teñirle los pelos color azul a la Sra Norris.

-No se por que es, solo me dijo que fuéramos

Cloey se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y se despidió de sus dos amigas-No me habrás metido en alguno de tus problemitas, Lupin?

-No, como crees?-negó con fingida inocencia-Seguro que es para tareas extra escolares

-Pero si yo no soy prefecta, ni siquiera gano puntos para la casa

-Para mí eres de suma utilidad en todo lo que hagas-añadió en tono tímido el muchacho, pero ella lo ignoró.

Un cumplido algo oculto en una tonta indirecta.Típico de Lupin.

Caminaron hacia el despacho de la profesora pero Remus la retuvo por el brazo y la metió a un aula vacía.

Cloey se dejó llevar por el fuerte brazo del castaño y comenzó a gritar cuando cerró la puerta, pero él le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Shh..no grites, por favor-suplicó apoyándola contra la pared.

-O me sacas la mano o te muerdo-amenazó ella cuando el chico hubo disminuido la presión

-Prometes no gritar?

Ella asintió pero en cuanto Remus se alejó, gritó-Auxilio!!!Me tienen secuestrada!!!!!Auxilio!!!!

Remus negó con la cabez y con un movimiento de varita la hizo callar.Revolvió su uniforme y le sacó la varita.

-Ahora estás indefensa, niña fiera-comentó sonriendo y ella lo asesinó con la mirada-Mira Cloey..sé que para ti esto es raro y ..para mí también lo es, más que para ti, creo..-frunció el ceño y tragó saliva-..este secuestro es por una causa justa, lo juro-susurró con una mano en el corazón.

Cloey escuchó atenta a lo que el chico decía y comenzó a revolverse nerviosa para tomar su varita.

Gritaba pero era en vano.

-Qué quieres decir?..ah?..Qué te devuelva tu varita?-preguntaba Remus haciendo que el que escuchaba.Soltó una risotada al ver que la chica lo insultaba y solo salían movimientos de boca sin sonido.

-Qué dices?-preguntó mirando a la boca de la chica.Era el paraíso para él.-Interpretaré eso como un"Para ti soy Geller, Lupin..y cuando me vuelvas la voz y la varita gritaré tanto y te hechizaré tanto que recordarás mi apellido para siempre".

Ella bufó encolerizada y asintió para luego sonreir con malicia.

-Te sientas, por favor?-pidió el chico ofreciendole una silla que ella miró con desconfianza.-No es el trono de la reina Elizabeth, pero es una silla-comentó con sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.-Tomaré eso como un "te mataré, Lupin"-Ella asintió de nuevo-Bien, nos vamos entendiendo..Cloey-dijo pronunciando cada letra de su nombre-Ahora, que estás sentadita y mansita, escucharás lo que tengo para decirte.

_**Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo,  
Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi**_

**_  
_**A medida que Remus hablaba y hablaba, Cloey le lanzaba miradas con indiferencia y odio contenido.

Quizo decir algo, pero cuando lo dijo recordó que no tenía voz.Maldito Lupin y su agilidad, pensó.

Cuando el chico acabó y lanzó un suspiro, la miró impaciente.-Y..?..Qué me dices?  
Ella se encogió de hombros y señaló su garganta

-Cierto que no puedes hablar..es que tampoco quiero saber que opinas, no por ahora-sonrió sincero y le entregó su varita en la mano.

Sonrió de nuevo y salió justo a tiempo de ganarse un hechizo por parte de la chica.

Con su voz de nuevo, Cloey se sentó confundida en uno de los pupitres.Gran declaración y muy buen plan.

Por qué Remus tenía que ser tan...tan..tierno con ella?

Desde cuando era Remus y no Lupin, como siempre había sido?

Se revolvió el cabello no sabiendo que hacer o pensar.

Era cierto lo que él le había dicho, cada palabra, cada gesto.

Pero ella estaba preparada para algo así de serio?

Remus había corrido un riesgo al secuestrarla y dejarla muda, para declarársele.

De otra forma no hubiera podido decir nada, conociendola a ella.

Se acomodó el uniforme, se peinó un poco con las manos y salió corriendo del aula con la palabra decisión estampada en su rostro.

Él ya había arriesgado algo por ella, entonces, ahora era su turno.

Al pasar por un pasillo, una mano la retuvo.Se volteó a ver quién era, y se topó con Remus sonriendole algo expectante.

-Y qué ahora?

Ella bajó la mirada, pensandolo bien, y la levantó de nuevo para mirarlo sonriendo.

-Ahora todo depende de tú y tu timidez-dijo sonriendo y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

El merodeador sonrió y se acercó hasta besarla con dulzura.

_**La sombra que pasa,  
La luz que me abraza  
Tus ojos mirandome,  
La calle que canta su canto de diario,  
El mundo moviendose,  
Y yo se que tienes miedo  
Y no es un buen momento para ti  
Ni para esto que nos viene sucediendo  
**_

Al romper el leve contacto, ella abrió sus impresionantes ojos azules y recorrió cada facción del rostro del chico, para grabar ese momento en su mente.

-Qué loco todo esto, no?

Remus asintió y le susurró al oído-Hay dos cosas que quiero en este momento más que a nada: Los chocolates y a ti

Ella soltó una risita leve y lo miró seriamente-Remus..yo..no estoy pasando un buen momento, por la muerte de mis padres y eso..y..

-Tienes..miedo?-aventuró tomando la cara entre sus manos.

-Si-la atrajo hacia él y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo-Tengo miedo de perder a la gente que quiero.

_-No pasará, no por ahora_-le susurró al oído para reconfortarla.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Cuando su amiga y Remus estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Penelope preguntó intrigada-Qué se trae Lupin con Cloey?

-Creo que nada, pero a saber las influencias de los otros dos sobre Remus

Unos gritos provenientes de un patio más allá, hicieron que "super Evans, la justiciera" como todos la apodaban, se parara alerta y corriera hasta la escena, donde dos estudiantes de grados menores peleaban a lo muggle.

-Detenganse en este mismo instante!-gritó haciendo gala de sus dotes de soprano que tomó en un curso de verano.

Penelope veía la escena de lejos, tras unas cuantas niñas que miraban la pelea espantadas.

Los dos niños seguían uno sobre otro sin dejar de golpearse.

Lily se interpuso e intentó separarlos, pero tenían más fuerza que ella y estaban pegados como imanes.

Dos morenos se hicieron paso entre la multitud que vitoreaba y animaba y los separaron a la fuerza.

-Gracias a Merlín!-exclamó Penelope que creía a su amiga le daría un sícope de réferi de boxeo.

-Están bien?-preguntó James mirando al niño que sostenía y al otro

-Tienen diez puntos menos para cada uno, jovencito..y un castigo que la misma McGongall les dará-señaló Lily y frunció los labios, blandiendo su dedo de prefecta amenanzante-Ahora a la enfermería.

-Puedes caminar?-preguntó Sirius al niño que habia separado y este asintió

-Yo lo llevo-dijo Lily pero James negó-Yo lo haré..tú ya hiciste tu trabajo, prefecta perfecta

Ella frunció los labios de nuevo-Yo lo haré, Potter.

-Te acompaño entonces-Lily iba a replicar cuando los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar-Ya vengo, Pen

Su amiga asintió y volvió a su banca, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Black..-dijo mirándolo con vagancia-Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo..y ahora que estamos solos-aclaró carraspeando sonoramente.Ella lo miró sorprendida y enarcó una ceja-Qué?-preguntó picado

-Desde cuando quieres hablar conmigo y a solas?

-Desde que tenemos cosas que decirnos

-Ja?..Tú y yo?..Nada que decirnos-concluyó ella con un movimiento de mano y se volteó para irse, pero el chico fue más rapido y la volteó casi a la fuerza.

La atrajo por el brazo y atrapó sus labios entreabiertos con los suyos.

Fue sutil y fugaz, pero apasionado.

-Suéltame, imbécil!-gritó y le pegó una fuerta bofetada-Quién te crees que..-la besó de nuevo, esta vez más violenta-..soy?-terminó atontada, con los ojos cerrados

-Supuse que no querrías hablar, entonces opté por besarte para que pienses todo el día en mí-sonrió con suficiencia

-Eres un maldito creído fracasado..que cree que todas estamos a sus pies solo por que es popular y mujeriego..Me das asco!-escupió haciendo una mueca de repugnancia que se vio apagada por otro beso.

Esta vez no se separó y acarició sus hombros con movimientos circulares.

_**Pero...eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo,  
Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi.  
**_

-Suéltame..basta-suplicó separándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, muy confundida.

Sirius sonrió triunfal.

-Me deseas como yo a ti, Penelope

-No, no puede ser!

-Todos dicen que eres para mí-mintió el chico acercándose nuevo pero ella se safó-Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que me gustas en serio?

-Sirius..no entiendes, verdad?..Tú..no eres mi tipo ni yo el tuyo..a ti te va más una chica como Cloey..y a mí alguien como Remus-farfulló molesta, por que eso era cierto.-Somos muy diferentes y..-Sirus la calló con un beso-..Dejas de besarme, si?

-Niegas que te gustan mis besos?  
-No es eso!-chilló sonrojada-Es que cuando trato de decirte algo me besas!

-Es algo adictivo...Ah!Dime, cual es tu golosina preferida?

Ella lo miró sorprendida-A que viene eso?Estamos hablando cosas serias

-Eso es serio para mi!

-Pues..mm..no lo sé, los pasteles de limón, creo-Sirius la besó de nuevo y ella lo alejó irritada-Te me vuelves a acercar y te dejo con los labios como Angelina Jolie-amenazó fulminante-Cómo te decía, somos diferentes y no tenemos nada de que hablar

_**El espejo que da su reflejo en todo  
Lo pinta tal como es,  
Mi cuerpo que no tiene peso  
Si escucho tu voz llamandome  
Y yo se que tienes miedo  
Y no es un buen momento para ti  
Ni para esto que nos viene sucediendo  
**_

Sirius negó y se sentó exasperado-Penelope..eres..hermosa e inteligente, me gustas en serio..no es un capricho más o una aventura, que te quede claro-le tomó la mano y ella lo vio sorprendida-Eres..especial para mí y no estoy enamorado de ti si es lo que te preocupa, es muy pronto aún-sonrió y ella tragó saliva incómoda por sus palabras

-Sirius..por que me dices todo esto ahora?

-Hoy me decidí a no verte a la lejanía y desear besarte..cuando..en realidad podía hacerlo, con un poco de confianza-Penelope sonrió de medio lado y acarició su mano juguetonamente

-Me gustaron esos besos, Sirius-confesó en un susurro que volvió loco al chico-_Te había planteado en mis pensamientos, aunque vagamente_

-A sí que sí venías pensando en mí

Ella asintió y esta vez fue ella la que le robó un beso.

-Vamos avanzando!

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

De camino a la enfermería ninguno dijo nada, salvo los dos heridos que se miraban con profundo odio.

James palmeó a el niño que ayudaba a caminar y lo miró cómplice

En la puerta de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey entraba y los miró con aire monótono

-Riña muggle-explicó Lily

Una vez acostados los dos luchadores, Poppy los hizo salir a pesar de las negativas de la prefecta por quedarse hasta saber si los muchachos estaban bien.

Antes de salir, el merodeador le guiñó el ojo con disimulo a uno de los niños, algo así como"después te pago!"

-Pero..-la puerta se le cerró en la cara.Ella chilló irritada y pateó el piso

James la miraba divertido y tras varios segundos en silencio, habló-Estarán bien, Evans..no te preocupes.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia del chico-Tú eres la viva prueba de peleas

-Si lo dices por Snape, si-sonrió y se apoyó en la pared mirando al frente-Hiciste un muy trabajo, Evans..aunque todos te etiqueten de respeta reglas y te pongan esos apodos de superheroina

Ella lo miró con sumo interés y sonrió de medio lado-Lo dices a pesar de las veces que te castigué y los puntos quitados?

-Si, lo digo en serio

-Pues gracias, supongo...-frinció el entrecejo confundida-..viniendo de ti, es el único elogio que me ha gustado.

James sonrió contento.Su primer cumplido aceptado.

-Bueno, me voy..-Lily se alisó la ropa y se volteó para irse, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino-qué ahora?

-Lily..yo..-tragó saliva, nervioso y bajó la cabeza

-Estás bien, Potter?

-Si..es solo que..-se removió el cabello nervioso y suspiró-Tengo que decirte algo

-Mira Potter...si vienes con tus chorradas de querer salir contigo y demás, estoy apurada..Tengo que estudiar, cosa que tú no!

-Lily, en serio!-suplicó sujetándola por el brazo-Estoy siendo sincero por primera vez en mi vida

-Siempre dices eso a todas!No juegues

-Lily, por favor-le suplicó mirándola fijamente.Avellanas a Esmeraldas, una sola y única conexión

-Solo dos minutos..y suelta lo que tengas que soltar-exclamó con frialidad, y se cruzó de brazos.Aunque por dentro se sentía morir.

_**Temes sentir mas de la cuenta,  
El corazon es un musculo,  
Si no late revienta,  
Extraño, mirarte de lejos,  
De hacernos los tontos,parecemos tan viejos,  
Tiempo, mm, ¿quieres mas tiempo?  
Mirame la piel no ves a caso lo que siento?  
Tu eres para mi yo soy para ti  
El viento me lo dijo con un soplo suavecillo  
**_

-No sé por que me tienes miedo, Lily

-Si así empiezas..no quiero saber como acaba eso-entornó los ojos-En primera, no te tengo miedo..quien eres?Un monstruo?Claro que no, no te odio tanto-James sonrió con una llama de esperanza-Por más cosas que te diga, tanto no llegas a monstruo..te falta esta poquito-señaló con los dedos y él sonrió divertido-Y en segunda no te quiero cerca de mí por que sí

-Cómo por qué si?Esa no es una razon!

-No te quiero cerca, Potter-cortó ella-Es razón suficiente para mí

-Lily..tienes un gran corazón, yo lo sé-repuso en un tono que no veía usando-Y por si no lo sabes por las clases de anatomía, el corazón es un músculo que bombea sangre y sirve para otras cosas..y si no late, revienta

Ella lo miró casi histérica-Ya comenzaste a cabrearme, Potter

-Callate y escúchame-ordenó en tono serio-Y ese corazón, Lily-le tocó el pecho y ella lo miró con la boca abierta, perpleja-Sirve para querer y yo lo uso..por ti

Lily cerró su boca, ahora ofendida y algo anonadada por la confesión.-Te quiero, Lily...y no sé lo que sientes, pero me gustaría saberlo.

Abrió la boca de nuevo, sorprendida pero la cerró frunciendo los labios.

_**Y yo se que tienes miedo  
Y no es un buen momento para ti  
Y para esto que nos viene sucediendo,  
**_

-Eres el único que me saca de las casillas!

-Por qué te haré enojar tanto?Piensa.

Ella bajó la mirada por que creía que su vista lo asesinaría si le mantenía la conexión.

Era verdad lo que le pregunataba..más, allá de odiarlo o nó, de que le irritara o nó, por qué la hacía enojar con facilidad?

-No sé-contestó secamente y James la volvió a ver-No sé por que me logras sacar..pero no me gusta!

-Y a mi me encanta-sentenció acercándose hasta estar a un palmo.

Ella no hizo nada por alejarse, al contrario, estaba a gusto por primera vez en su vida.

-Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?

-Por que me lastimarás-susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Contestó casi por inercia, dejandose llevar.Se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida de sus palabras.

James sonrió y le limpió los ojos los pulgares-Lily..sé que no soy el mejor chico de la escuela, y que mi reputación dice una cosa, pero en realidad, soy otra..solo..tienes que conocerme, solo eso...y.. verás que no soy tan malo como me hacen parecer

Ella lo miró buscando sinceridad en esos ojos avellanas y la encontró, extrañamente.

-Tiempo, necesito tiempo para pensar-susurró bajando la mirada

-Todo el tiempo del mundo si quieres, Lily.

Sonrió agradecida y lo abrazó con suma timidez, que se vió apacada por la singular euforia del chico que la elevó unos centímtros del piso.

-_Gracias por querer conocerme, Lily..es más de lo que podría pedir_

-_Gracias a ti por quererme, James_

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Remus y Cloey se dirigían hacia Peter que esperaba en medio de la galería, rodeado de golosinas 

-Qué bonito, no?Dejar a su buen amigo Peter para venirte a secuestrarme-le dijo Cloey sonriendo-Tendrá chocolates?

-Si, si tengo-contestó Peter por su amigo y les lanzó dos tabletas en el aire-Y los otros dos?

-Haciendo lo mismo que yo, supongo-sonrió Remus dándole un trozo a Cloey en la boca y luego besarla

-Cariño..-exclamó Sirius acercándose de la mano con Penelope-..nos habrán guardado nuestros pastelitos de limón?  
-Pues mejor les vale que a sí sea, cariño

-**Cariño..?..de que me perdí?!Me voy un momento y estos ya han liado!**-gritó Peter horrorizado viendo a las dos parejas de la mano-**Y James?..Donde está James?**

-Aquí, amigo!-levantó la mano en el aire, con Lily a su lado

El muchacho corrió hasta ellos-**Dime que no estás con Lily..que no has pescado esa rara epidemia que los hace estar con alguien!Dimelo!**-suplicó casi llorando, jalándolo de la camisa

-Ay Peter, sueltame!-lo alejó riendo-No, no estoy saliendo con Lily..no por ahora

-**NNNnnnooooooooooo!-**gritó Peter cayendo de rodillas y fingiendo llorar

-No es para tanto, Peter..ya encontrarás a alguien!-consoló Lily con unas leves palmadas-Umm..dulces!..Tienen de esos caramelos de frutillas?

James la miró sorprendido-Te gustan?

-Son mis preferidos-dijo llevándose uno a la boca

-Bromeas?Los mios también!-sonrió y le quitó a Lily un par de mano

-Eyy!.Devuélvemelos!

-Ven y quitámelos!-se metió un puñado a la boca y ella lo miró con los brazos en jarra-De boca en boca

-James!

-Solo así los obtendrás!  
-Pero..

-Es solo un besito, tierno e inocente

Ella bufó y se dirigió hacia el moreno.Se acercó lentamente y le quitó los caramelos con un solo beso.

-Eso es todo?-preguntó decepcionado

-Eres un manipulador..y cuando sigas así, no tendrás nada!-amenazó la pelirroja 

**_Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo,  
Eres para mi._**

Tu eres para mi yo soy para ti el viento me lo dijo con  
un soplo suavecito

Así, con Peter revolcándose en el suelo y llorando, las tres parejas se llevaron todos los dulces y se sentaron junto al lago a degustar los dulces.

-Chicas..ya es de noche, y eso que nos tomaríamos un recreito!-se quejó Lily con el último caramelo en la boca, luego de pelearlo con James

-Qué va!no me importa-exclamó Penelope y Sirius la hizo ponerse de pie-Donde vamos?

-Con mi club de fans a refregarle que ya tengo novia oficial!

La castaña sonrió perversa y se fueron abrazados.

-Hacen linda pareja..-observó Cloey abrazándose a sí misma

-Tienes frío?

Ella asintió y Remus le puso su capa por encima de los hombros, para luego besarla.

-Lily..-la llamó el moreno haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver

-Si.?

-El Viernes en la noche, cita en Hogsmeade?-preguntó por milésima vez en su vida.Esta vez sin miedo, por que sabía que la respuesta sería otra.

-Si, claro que sí-respondió con una sonrisa, le acarició la barbilla y lo besó con dulzura

-Eres para mí, Lily..siempre lo supe.

_**Eres para mi, me lo ha dicho el viento,  
Eres para mi, lo oigo todo el tiempo,  
Eres para mi.**_

F!N 


End file.
